Taste for Death
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Sacrifício, Matt, Mail Jeevas. No fim, dá tudo no mesmo. – Matt Centred feita em dupla com Harry Yazawa – PRESENTE PARA RAAYY


_**Summary: **__Sacrifício, Matt, Mail Jeevas. __No fim, dá tudo no mesmo. – Matt Centred feita em dupla com Harry Yazawa – PRESENTE PARA RAAYY_

**Essa fic é uma resposta ao desafio relâmpago feito em dupla proposto por mim ao Harry**;

**Presente para a nossa Raayy;**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Taste for Death**_

_Sacrifício._

Quando penso nessa palavra, vejo que meu nome se encaixa perfeitamente à ela. Claro, não são as mesmas letras, mas são quase como sinônimos.

_Sacrifício, Matt, Mail Jeevas. Dá tudo no mesmo._

* * *

E, estranhamente, o fim tem gosto de cigarros.

Mas se você me perguntar se vale a pena...

Eu direi que não importa, pois mesmo que eu desejasse outra forma de vida, o Destino é implacável. Ele não perdoa aqueles que o desafiam.

Não, não me tomem por conformista ou sem personalidade. Pelo contrário, eu até gosto disso. Ser o peão das grandes obras, saber que tem um dedo meu em algum grande feito.

_Sacrifício, Matt, Mail Jeevas. Dá tudo no mesmo._

* * *

Talvez pareça repetitivo, mas não é, acreditem quando eu digo.

O fato é que eu gosto que me _usem_ como um pequeno feito. Acho que sempre foi assim, não tem como ser diferente agora.

Me sacrificar pela felicidade alheia, me machucar por aquilo que era importante para o outro, _morrer_ por isso. Para mim, isso é um modo de vida, o _meu_ modo de viver.

Sacrifício, é isso que eu sou.

* * *

Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu comecei a fumar. Nunca tive a pretensão de viver muito. Apenas o bastante, o suficiente.

Viver é uma equação matemática.

Viver = Propósito + Determinação / Morte

Nunca você terá tido uma vida descente se sua morte não teve o peso do propósito e da determinação. Sua vida nunca terá sido completa se sua morte não for parte dos planos.

Sim, parte dos planos.

Pode soar meio insano, mas a minha morte já está planejada há muito mais tempo do que vocês imaginam.

Fumar, jogar videogames, viver intensamente, acho que essas são as marcas registradas que fizeram de mim o que eu sou.

O sacrifício que eu sou.

E, se me perguntarem se eu me importo, eu direi que não.

_Sacrifício, Matt, Mail Jeevas. Dá tudo no mesmo._

* * *

_Lentamente eu acordo, Lentamente eu levanto..._

_Você consegue ouvir a contagem melodiosa da dor?_

Eu ouço. Em cada bala que me perfura e faz meu sangue jorrar. Ouço uma sinfonia perfeitamente harmônica, digna de Mozart ou Beethoven.

Você pode achar trágico, mas EU acho belo. Um dia se tornará um clássico, eu sei que sim.

Agora eu caio, sinto meu cigarro cair em cima de minhas roupas. Queima até chegar na carne. Arde, arde demais, mas a dor brevemente cessa. Assim como a vida de todo mundo.

E eu sei...

_Sacrifício, Matt, Mail Jeevas. No fim, dá tudo no mesmo._

E eu me orgulho disso.

* * *

**N/A:**

O que dizer? Escrever com a Anne foi tipo... Perfeito! Num momento passado eu sou xingado até a morte por ela, no outro sou idolatrado por ela, mais tarde caso com ela! E, no final, escrevemos juntos e damos de presente para nossa esposa em comum, a Raayy!! Comemorar nosso casal de três assim, né verdade?! _Taste for Death_ começou como um desafio, terminou (pelo menos para mim) como uma obra prima *-* mas enfim, devo a grandiosidade dessa fic a anne porque ela escreve pra caralho 3 e também a Raayy por ter sido a motivadora dessa fic (afinal o que seria de nós sem ela?).

AVISO NUMERO 1: **DEIXEM A PORRA DE UM REVIEW.** Obrigado.

Bom, ele disse quase tudo 8D

Cara, escrever com o Harry foi foda, porque a fic fluiu muito facilmente. Não é nada muito grande, mas eu gostei sim do resultado, acho que ficou muito bom.

Agradeço à Nana pelo apoio, porque ela leu enquanto a gente escrevia 8D

Ah, sim, os dois primeiros trechos em itálico na última parte são das músicas Tears of the Dragons do Bruce Dickinson e Leech do The Gazette, respectivamente. Enfim.

Esperamos que você goste, chaveirinho, porque nós te amamos!

AVISO NÚMERO 2: **DEIXAR REVIEW NÃO ARRANCA PEDAÇO, PORRA!**


End file.
